


[podfic] That's a bribe.

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [3]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, Hugo Award Drama, Meta, Other, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, This Shit is Cray-Cray, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Created for the Week 4 Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge!Thank you to the author,CheyanneChika, for the permission to podfic this GLORIOUS piece of crack!!
Relationships: Archive of Our Own User(s)/World Science Fiction Society Lawyer(s)
Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: HugoWank2k19, Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] That's a bribe.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's a bribe.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643698) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 2:05

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2wvj8pml6alpwk/PBT-that%27s%20a%20bribe.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 2.01 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Cover Art

by [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 4 Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge!
> 
> Thank you to the author, [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika), for the permission to podfic this GLORIOUS piece of crack!!


End file.
